


Tired of Waiting

by spacegypsy1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegypsy1/pseuds/spacegypsy1
Summary: Vala's tired of chasing Daniel without results. But the archeologist isn't tired of being chased…





	Tired of Waiting

~o0o~

It was late but Vala wasn't the least bit tired. Well, that's not exactly true. She was tired of chasing Daniel without results; tired of Teal'c's constant cryptic casual observations of encouragement; tired of Mitchell's head in the sand glib remarks. But mostly she was tired of Sam's explanation of Daniel's broken hearted wall of trinnium 'he's just protecting himself'.

 _Ha!_ she thought _If he was that afraid of me he must feel something._ But it didn't matter anymore. She WAS tired. Tired of trying. He was a lost cause and she had other fish to try!

She slipped into her black T-shirt, yanking it down, then she wiggled into her green BDU pants and with a puffed out sigh of surrender she headed for the commissary.

There wasn't much to choose from at 0200 hours… or whatever time it was, she couldn't even remember real time. She hated the military. Ok, not really hated it, just all the weird time thingies and the clothes. Horrible clothes. Being the only person in the mess hall, with the exception of one frightfully young looking Marine sitting in the corner and the peculiar woman on the serving line, Vala felt like screaming. Instead she took a slice of chocolate cake, a blue Jell-o, a green Jell-o and a bag of chips and settled far across the room from the child-soldier.

She ate the green Jell-o first, then half the cake and the bag of chips. Studying the remainder of her snack she contemplated which to eat next. Her chin rested on her hand and she looked at the blue Jell-o, frowned and pinched off a piece of the cake with her fingers.

"Miss Mal Doran?"

She nearly jumped out of her chair. Her head shot up and she glared at the airman standing, hands behind his back beside her chair. "Yes?"

"Dr. Jackson asked me to find you."

Vala stuffed a large bite of cake into her mouth. "Stho?"

"He wants to see you in his office."

"Thell him ew din find me." She chewed up the last bite of cake.

"Ma'am?"

"You couldn't find me. I'm not here. I'm gone. You have no idea…" A quick thought had her shaking her head. _Do I sound like Jack O'Neill?_ Looking at the airman with a scowl, Vala said very, very emphatically. "Please, just tell him you couldn't find me."

When he turned to leave she asked, “What time is it?"

“It's 0210 ma'am."

"No, I mean what time is it in real time?"

"Just after two. 0200 means it's two o'clock…in the morning."

"Oh, that's right; it's one of the easy ones. What kind of person sends someone to look for someone at two in the morning? Tell him I'm asleep in my quarters."

"Yes, ma'am." The airman left quickly.

Vala finished the Jell-o, picked at the crumbs of the cake and grabbing another bag of chips she headed back to her room. She started a list in her head of all the eligible men on the base. _Lt. Hawks, Craig wasn't it? Vala Hawks... oh god no he would never do. And Major Simpson. Oh no, Jack would never let me live that one down_. She bit at her lip in thought. _Ah, that really good looking Colonel what's his name. The CO of SG-12? No. SG-11?  Well SG something. What was his name?_

Deep in thought she rounded the corner and slammed into Dr. I'm not available Jackson.

The open bag of chips ended up in crumbs all over his jacket. He scowled. Well imagine that! She scowled right back at him.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I'm sleep walking, excuse me while I continue." She tossed her loose hair and walked around him.

"Vala?"

"I can't hear you, I'm asleep." Continuing on her way she hurried off.

He caught up with her, and she started walking faster. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm tired. Leave me alone. Go translate something. You know, Daniel, people actually do sleep. I sleep. I love to sleep. I love to sleep when I am walking and talking. So go away before you wake me up." She reached her door, swiped her card and slammed the door in his face.

He knocked on the door.

She snatched it open. "What?"

"I haven't seen you since this morning. You said to let you know when I got finished and we'd have a snack or something."

"I've snacked. I've over snacked. I may never snack again. Goodnight." She slammed the door shut again.

He knocked again.

She snatched it open… again. "What!? Could you possibly refrain from knocking so I can get some sleep?"

He huffed, dejected. Then he kind of danced around, hands in his pocket and looked sheepishly at her. "I'm sorry." He finally said, contrite. "I've just have so much to do. I kinda get lost in my work."

"It's oh two something. Meaning it is past two in the morning as I was so kindly reminded by the golfer you sent to fetch me."

"Gofer."

"Whatever." One hand on her hip and one on the door Vala stared at him. The man was adorable. Handsome. Hot. She'd like to cover him in Jell-o and… she closed her eyes and shook her head to clear the image. But it was embedded in the back of her skull projecting forward in Technicolor onto the back of her eye lids. Naked Daniel with Jell-o all over him. __Hawks. Simpson. Colonel What's His Name. Think Vala think.__

"Can I come in?" His voice was deep and persuasive.

"NO."  _ _Hawks. Simpson. Colonel What's His Name. Jell-o - all flavors - all over him__ _._

"Then come out."

"I'm sleepy."

"No you're not. I know how you look when you're sexy… I mean sleepy…"

He blushed and she heard Miss Congeniality's voice in her head singing 'you think I'm sexy, you want to kiss me'. If only!

He reached for her, took her hand and pulled her into the hall. "I need coffee, join me. Let's talk. I miss your silly chatter when you ignore me like this."

She let him pull her along. "Ha!"

He grinned at her and her heart melted. He laced his fingers with hers. Her heart went into overdrive as her thoughts raced. _If I could somehow kill him and get away with it… no, then I'd miss him. Ok, friends. They were friends and she could live with that._ _ _Hawks. Simpson. Colonel What's His Name. And I will never, ever eat Jell-o again!__

The smell of fresh brewed coffee permeated his office. He'd made it and left to find her without having a cup. _Aw, he's so sweet. NO! Friends. Yes, a sweet friend. Maybe I could go back to smuggling. I still have the talent! I could do it. I'd miss him, though. Oh never mind. I'll just suffer through it!_

He poured the coffee; prepared hers just the way she liked it. He took a seat behind his desk. She took a seat on his desk, holding the cup in her hands, smelling the essence of Daniel. Wherever she went in life, coffee would remind her of him. He didn't say a word, only stared at her, sipping from his cup, his blue eyes looking at her over the rim of his glasses.

Vala reached and pushed the glasses back up his nose. He took them off, laying them on the desk. She drank the hot liquid, felt its soothing warmth fill her mouth. He put his cup down. Hers went down right beside it. Tugging gently on her T-shirt front he pulled her into his lap. She went as if in a dream, slow and languid.

His fingers combed through the tangle of her hair on either side of her face as he guided her lips toward his. Oh so slowly. He stopped a mire breath from her lips. Sweet hotness whispered over her mouth. She licked her lips and his mouth swooped in as if he were waiting for that very thing.

No longer able to hold back Vala returned the passion in his kiss. Wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her back.

They both sighed in surrender somewhere in the middle of kisses. When their mouths finally parted, Vala tucked her head into the crook of his neck. He kissed her cheek, her hair and the exposed side of her neck.

"I thought about this for an hour, about you sitting here on my lap kissing me before I sent someone looking for you. I was scared to death, Vala. I couldn't seem to move. Then when I thought I'd missed my chance, I felt worse. Even if you were asleep, I'd made up my mind that I was going to wake you up and bring you back here. No matter what. I was going to have you here in my lap, in my arms and I was going to tell you…" Daniel took a deep breath. "I was going to kiss you and tell you how I miss you when you're not trying to annoy me." He laughed and she snuggled closer, afraid to look at him, afraid she'd wake up from this dream. Daniel lifted her face, kissed her again. "It would be harder to live without this. Without you, then to worry any longer about my stupid sense of preservation. I'd rather die heartbroken then to never hold you in my arms. I'll love you for as long as you stay. And if you leave…"

"No. No, I will never leave you. I love you. Daniel."

~o0o~ The End

 


End file.
